This invention relates to a mounting clip for a hay rake tooth and more particularly to an improved mounting clip that provides for more teeth and greater raking power.
Mounting clips are well-known in the art and include an elongated member with a center portion and two widened sections on each end. The central portion has legs or flanges that engage the sides of a wheel rim to prevent the clip from turning with respect to the rim of a wheel.
To provide sufficient strength to prevent turning during raking operations, conventional clips are 6.5 inches long. This length provides a spacing between teeth of 5.25 inches where a wheel having a diameter of 60.59 inches has 19 clips and 38 teeth. Under normal raking conditions, this design is acceptable. However, when used in short hay or shredded crops, an unacceptable amount of crop passes between the wider teeth and is left in the field. In heavy, wet crops, conventional rakes jump over the crop leaving hay because they lack sufficient raking power. Therefore a need exists in the art for a clip that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of this invention is to provide a mounting clip that increases raking power.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a mounting clip that permits the mount of more teeth about a rim without reducing turning strength.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following written description, drawings and claims.